dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission to Skull Island, Chapter seven
Chapter seven od Mission to Skull Island. Story The gang have finally reached the crash, but apparently a hungry Malevolusaurus (a descendant of Dimetrodon) had gotten there first, and was harassing them. Quickly they rush down there. At the same time Ace London and the other survivors were doing their best to keep the beast at bay, but it was just too powerful, and they didn't have any weapons left, and just when it seemed curtains a sniper shot rang out and struck the synapsid, killing it. Ace and co look and to their shock see a stegosaur with a bunch of tribal-warrior adolescents riding who quickly disembark once they arrive. "Everyone okay?" Kit asks them and they nod, "hey isn't that Ace London?" Oscar notes, "you got that right" Ace confirms, though not in a cocky egomaniac tone this time, "let me guess: you tried to rescue these guys yourself and failed, right?" Kit deduced and Ace tensed up from that: he didn't consider himself to have any faults, even if he does, not that Kit couldn't figure that out, "uh huh, yeah, still the same egomaniac huh?" Kit humors, "oh shut up ya air-surfer" Ace retorts: this is probably the first time he meets Kit, "guys, stranded, on, killer island, remember?" Rey reprimands, "no worries girly, I can get us outa here, or my name isn't..." Ace began, "Ace London" the stranded aviators say, "oh brother" Ernie sighs, "show off" Sam mutters, "no wonder Baloo hates him" Felix remarks to Kit, "tell me about it" Kit adds, "okay mister shows-off-a-lot, mind telling me what the plan is?" Rey questions with a doubtful face, Ace becomes nervous 'cause he actually doesn't have one, not that Kit was counting on it, "is your radio working?" Kit asks the group and they shake their heads, "it was when I got here, but it's dead now" Ace states as they all fallow Kit into the York-plane, "maybe we can restore it, just let me check on a few things" Kit says as he came to the radio and began to attempt hot-wiring, and it works, "wow" Ace gasps admittedly impressed, "now we just have to see if we can get a signal out" Kit explains and gets to work, "wait a second didn't you guys come here by plane or by boat?" Ace wonders, "well by plane" Bert admits, "so then where is it?" Ace asks, "we crashed on the coastline and it got stuck while it was foggy" Rey admits and Ace bursts out laughing, "and people say I'm at fault" he wheezed, "yeah well, at least I'm willing to put my own dignity aside because of it, unlike you" Rey berates and that silenced the wolf, who felt a little embarrassed. Later they were outside keeping watch for anything showing up while waiting for a rescue-plane to arrive. They also moved the cargo out of the plane for the one scheduled to arrive. It was dark now, which made it all the more dangerous. "..and that's why we look like this" Oscar says after telling the reason why they didn't have shirts on and were painted like savages, "that would explain it" Ace remarks when they began hearing vehicle sounds, and it wasn't an airplane's, "uh oh, company" Kit deduced, "why? it could just be the rescue-party" said an ibis-man, "no those don't sound like planes at all, they sound more like-" Kit began but didn't have to finish as the Axis convoy arrive, "I am Colonel Spigot, perhaps you have heard of me?" Spigot introduces revealing himself, "who are you supposed to be, the smallest Thembrian in the world?" Ace taunts, "very funny toilet-drinker, now surrender your possessions or you'll be shot" Spigot demands, "please, I can take you all on with one hand tied behind my back, or my name isn't..." Ace teases getting arrogant again, "Ace London" his team say together, in annoyance, "why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Spigot taunts, "I was just about to say the same thing" Ace retorts, "should we try to stop him?" Rey asks Kit, "nah" Kit dismissed, however something else will: just when Spigot was about to give the command to fire on London, shrieks were heard, one Spigot and his group knew, "oh no not again" Spigot squeaks, "again?" Ace asks before looking and sees a flock of Vultursaurus coming their way for a midnight-snack, "everybody run!" Kit screams and everybody scatter, the Axis vehicles did too: the axis-soldiers start shooting at the winged dinosaurs swarming all over, the Sd.Kfz. 11 deposits the 3.7 cm Flak 18/36/37/43-anti-air-cannon to blast the beasts out of the sky, "Ernie on your left" Bert shouts to Ernie who saw one Vultursaurus swoop in to eat him, but he shoots it with his sniper and kills it, Jek saves Felix from another by leaping at it and kicking it away with his feet, "thanks Jek" Felix expressed, Steg meanwhile had trashed the Sonderkraftfahrzeug-special motorized vehicle that was trying to get near the cargo, but all the commotion was starting to attract more predators: more Malevolusaurus, plus some Bidensaurus, Gladiodons and even Pugbats from the lowlands gather to exploit this mayhem for a meal, "guys we got a lot of company!" Sam screams and they take shelter behind the cargo, where they see one Sitalian ibex-man manning the 3.7 cm-flak-cannon get eaten by a Malevolusaurus that snuck up to him, knocking the cannon over in the process, "that's not right" Ace remarks, luckily help arrives when a Douglas C-47 Skytrain-military-transport-plane (the militant version of the DC-3) arrives making all combatants scatter, it was also fallowed by a Short Sunderland military-flying-boat-bomber that drops one small bomb onto the Sd.Kfz. 304-springer so it didn't interfere with the recovery, but the Schwerer Panzerspähwagen was still standing and aiming for the C-47 that has landed to acquire the cargo, "uh oh, we gotta take out that armored-car" Kit notes, and Jek suddenly gets an idea: he leaps up the York-wreck and hitches a ride on a Vultursaurus, then guides it toward the armored-car, much to his friend's awe, "I hope I don't have to learn that" Oscar remarks as Jek gets off and lands on the Panzerspähwagen, rips its hatch open and maimed/evicted the crew, "while we have a chance, load up the skytrain" Kit orders and everyone comply. As for the flying boat it was circling around for another attack, but gets attacked itself by some Heinkel Lerche-fighters: a rather odd-looking fighter in that its wings were encircling the body in a ring-like shape (this was known as the closed-wing design), it also had its landing-gear placed in the empennage, which was known as the tail-sitter design, allowing the craft to land and take off directly vertically like a copter, it also featured contra-rotating propellers placed right in the middle of the fuselage, right within the ring of wings. A dozen are deployed from the Me-264s flying by to combat the Sunderland-bomber, which had to abort its strafing. After loading some of the cargo onto the Skytrain-transport along with one of the York's crew, it takes off and tries to get back to Downunda, but not if the Lerche-fighters have anything to say about it. "Guys we gotta take out those fighters, and I know how" Kit says and looks at the armored-car, then with Jyn and Qi'ra they dash for it, eliminating any Axis evil-doer or predator along the way, when they reach it, the girl-islanders get in, sure it looked advanced, but they figured out how the Catalina works, so they could figure this one out too: the vehicle had two driver-seats, one in the front and one in the rear, so it could be driven from either end, quickly they start it up without warning Kit, who almost fell off, "hey easy with the peddles" he berates before climbing in and manning the cannon, where he takes aim and fires a shell at the retreating Lerches attacking the C-47, scoring one, "ha" he cheers then aims for another fighter and shoots it down too, before long though the Skytrain and its pursuing Lerches got out of range, so Kit focuses on the creatures, and fortunately for the Skytrain, some OS2U Kingfishers have come to help out and engage the Axis-fighters, allowing the Skytrain to escape while another (also being accompanied by P-38 Lightning-fighters) heads toward Skull Island to pick up the rest of the cargo and stranded militants, and not a moment too soon as things were beginning to heat up. "Okay, Ace London, you take the rest of the cargo and survivors onboard back to Downunda" Kit directs from the Panzerspähwagen, "what? and let you get all the glory?" Ace objected, which got him grabbed by Rey, "will you forget about your stupid ego for a second? there are more important matters than that!" she roars enough to scare Ace, "whoa, Rey" Ernie says (clearly Riven influenced her), while Ace was too intimidated to argue anymore, but he did have a question, "wait how will you get back home?" he asks, "we'll go back to the beach where we landed, we'll find a way to get off this island" Kit assures and Ace didn't say anything so he boards the second Skytrain and it flees for friendly-territory while the Kingfisher-floatplanes and P-38-fighters keep the Axis-fighters busy, while Steg was still dealing with the wildlife, "Jek, how do you get on these things anyway?" Kit asks Jek and he smiles, much to Oscar's worry, "somehow I knew we'd be riding a winged scourge" he remarks as Jek leaps up and wrangles a Vultursaurus, even making it drive off a Malevolusaurus, then the others climb aboard and fly off down to the jungle below, Steg, having had enough, makes a break for it himself to getaway from such a predator infestation and heads down the mountain to catch up with the gang. As for Spigot, he was hiding in the York-plane watching as all his men get picked off by the predators. "Mayday, mayday, I need reinforcements" he screams into a walkie-talkie, and it was answered when some Junkers Ju 322 Mammut-Heavy-transport-gliders deploy down to him. Stay tuned for Mission to Skull Island, Chapter eight Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction